mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Sweet Valerian
For the herb noted for its ability to relieve stress, see valerian. A+, Animax | first = August 1, 2004 | last = December 19, 2004 | episodes = 26 (8 of which are only on DVD) | episode_list = }} is a series of manga and five minute anime episodes. The anime is produced by Madhouse Production, but the character design is under the responsibility of Clamp. The series features three girls, Kanoko, Kate, and Pop, who live in the city of Asialand. Asialand looks like a normal city, but it is always under attack from evil monsters. The girls are on their way to take the test to get their moped licenses, but accidentally catch the attention of the living enigma, Ear Hermit. Instead of receiving moped licenses, they acquire a "Valerian License" which, to their shock and horror, transforms them into bunny-like creatures, the Relaxation Combat Team Valerian (similar to Super Pig). In these forms, they are known as Serotonin, Dopamine, and Valerian. The heroines are aided by a unique panda-esque companion, Panda-bu and nifty card-swiping/magic-transformation gadgets. Together as Sweet Valerian, they defend justice when the evil Stress Team takes advantage of people's stress and turns them into monsters. The series is targeted at a very young audience. Characters ; Kanoko : Her father used to be the manager of the large company, but now works as an inventor. She herself is poor and is always taking on a new job, because she gets fired for having to leave and fight monsters all the time. She transforms into the white bunny Valerian by using the "bracelet of the flower" which is attached to her left arm. She is the blond character, and is the leader of the team. She tries to get the monsters to talk instead of fight, but then she ends up attacking first anyway. Powdered Valerian root is often used as a mellowing sleep aid. ; Pop : The Chief Executive Officer of a video game company called "Leek Cartridge", Pop transforms into the grey bunny Seratonin using the "digital clock wind" wristband. When she transforms, she says "Come out, Seratonin!" and can call wild birds with a whistle. She is the dark-skinned girl who always wears hats. She is usually the one who comes up with the plan to defeat the monsters. Seratonin is the chemical in the brain which causes happiness. ; Kate : A model and up-and-coming movie star, she transforms into the yellow bunny Dopamine using an earing and a compact. She is often "busy" with other jobs and tends to speak in a monotonous tone. When she transforms, she says "Appear, Dopamine!" She is the black-haired girl and is a strange character who is into the occult. She owns a crystal ball and makes tea using a chemistry set. Dopamine is a chemical in the brain which affects adrenalin and the functions of memory, attention, and problem-solving. ; Panda-bu : Informs the heroines when a stress monster is attacking the city. He has three children and says "bu" at the end of each sentence. ; Stress Team: A group of evildoers who turn people's stress into monsters. The monsters can take on any form, from ramen to frogs. External links * Official website Category:Action anime and manga Category:Anime of 2004 Category:Clamp (manga artists) Category:Madhouse Category:Magical girl anime and manga Category:Manga of 2005 hu:Sweet Valerian ja:スウィート・ヴァレリアン ru:Sweet Valerian